fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/Lone Planet Productions
Day 1 Trailer 1: Weirdo Valley The first thing we see in this trailer is the same burning house from [[Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Lone Planet Productions|an earlier Weirdo Valley trailer]]. Jolanna "Julie" Matthews, a mutated girl with a horn on her head, is standing over a group of burning corpses, horrified by what she has done. "I did it because I was scared." Another clip is shown, where young man Walter Van Bunkle finds himself surroumded by a horde of raging goblin-like creatures with silver eyes. "I did it because I felt like I needed to understand." Sandra Sachs, a taller girl with curly blonde hair, is shown looking down at her ripped uniform before looking up to a television screen depicting a slender woman with long, jet-black hair and a purple cocktail dress as a legion of supporters hails her arrival. "I did it because I have begun to question my society." A fourth clip introduces Pedro Gonzales, a young adult with frizzy brown hair, broad shoulders, and a flak jacket that seems to be too big for him. He is shown walking up to the front doors of a bank with a smirk. "I did it because I wanted to." Pedro enters the bank. Clerk: How can I help you, sir? Pedro: Yes, I'd like to take all the money in the bank. He aims a pistol at the clerk and fires, and the screen cuts to black before jumping to what appears to be a peaceful, happy city, as the famous Billy Squier song, The Stroke, begins to play. Now everybody We see all four characters eating lunch in a maximum-security rehab center. Have you heard They all glare at each other as if they were mortal enemies. If you're in the game Then the stroke's the word Sandra: You have no idea how this place works, do you? Pedro: Never seen anything like it. Don't take no rhythm A group of guards guides them into a throne room. Guard: Miss Tara? Don't take no style Sandra: God, I hate my mom... Gotta thirst for killin' Tara: We need a talk about your attitude. Grab your vial, uh! Tara brings Sandra, Julie, Walter, and Pedro down a massive hallway filled with statues of herself. Tara: You see, people like you... you're just not welcome here. I want my perfect world to be a reality, and NO ONE is going to stand in my way. Sandra rolls her eyes with disgust. Put your right hand out The four heroes are locked up in a prison cell. Give a firm handshake Walter: So... are we gonna get "escorted"? Talk to me About that one big break Sandra: I don't give two shits what my mom does. We're getting out of here. Spread your ear pollution Both far and wide Two thugs sneak over to the wall outside the prison complex, preparing a time bomb. Keep your contributions By your side and... Jolanna: Um... what is that? Pedro: ...y'all might wanna back up. STROKE ME, STROKE ME Could be a winner boy you move mighty well The bomb goes off, allowing the quartet to break out as guards begin chasing them. STROKE ME, STROKE ME (Stroke!) They all board a helicopter and try to escape the city's boundaries. STROKE ME, STROKE ME You got your number down Pedro: Alright folks... we're goin' to see my boss. Sandra: FUCK no! STROKE ME, STROKE ME Say you're a winner, but man, you're just a sinner now Walter: Uh... (looking up) guys...? Stroke! A large goblin creature drops from the sky... Stroke! and divides in halves like a cell... STROKE! and they continue dividing... STROKE! until there are eventually hundreds of them. STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! Pedro: .....we are so fuckin' dead. Jolanna: Not yet... Sandra: Oh, god damn it. Walter: This is not gonna turn out well... All four suddenly jump out of the chopper to attack the Mindless, with Sandra using a plasma whip, Jolanna launching infernal blasts, Walter conjuring spells, and Pedro firing bullets one-by-one. They soon find themselves plummeting down towards a much larger Mindless drone, ehich is ready to swallow them hole... Trailer 2: Super Rosalina Odyssey Rosalina is shown reading a story to her Lumas on a peaceful night at the Comet Observatory, as shooting stars pass by. Suddenly, a fleet of alien ships comes out of a lightspeed warp, approaching the observatory and gunning it down. An army of Shroobs invades, commanded by the one and only Princess Shroob, who locks Rosalina into an escape pod and sends her plummeting into another galaxy. She wakes up on Pluto, the frozen dwarf planet, and realizes she has lost her crown. After a gameplay sequence where she uses Star Spins and ice magic to explore, she meets a crazy old Bonneter named Coronet, who shifts into a form similar to Rosalina's crown. More gameplay footage is shown off with Rosalina and Coronet traveling across other planets -- they ride the raging winds of Neptune while fending off Kleptos, use Launch Stars to bounce between the rocks making up Saturn's rings, dodge the collapsing debris on Jupiter's moon Io, and are finally shown fighting Princess Shroob herself on Nibiru, the dark planet. SUPER ODYSSEY As the logo appears, Rosalina and Coronet float down in front, and Cosmetta zooms in and lands beside her, posing with a smile. Day 2 Trailer 3: Super Mario Realms 2 - Omega Zenith Mario and Luigi leap out of a Warp Pipe into a grassy world. Another Warp Pipe pops up next to them, and female versions of themselves -- Maria and Luise -- jump out. Gameplay footage displays the Mario Bros. and Maria Sisters racing each other through the first level, stomping enemies and collecting coins as they move along. Mario picks up a Superball Flower and tosses a steel ball that bounces off rows of bricks, racking up coins with ease. Another clip shows off a new world that appears to take place in a giant house. Peach and Toad dodge larger versions of enemies, and Toad finds a new power-up -- the Insect Wing -- which allows him to fly, stick to walls, and dash across bodies of water at the price of being somewhat smaller. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong are all shown exploring a series of frozen islands, using their special abilities and weapons to break through icy barriers and dive into the ocean. In a prehistoric-themed world, Yoshi swallows a few enemies and tosses eggs at pterodactyl-like enemies that act similarly to Crowbers, swooping down at an angle before dashing straight forward in an attempt to bump into Yoshi. Mario and Maria both dash through a high school locker room, with a squadron of Chargin' Chucks chasing them. A food-themed world inspired by the Luncheon Kingdom from ''Super Mario Odyssey is displayed, and Wario and Waluigi knock out a few tomato-throwing Hammer Bros. and dodge a Blargg that seems to be coated with vanilla pudding/yogurt. Luigi and Luise face off against a huge Koopa Kid in the giant house world. The fight is very similar to Baby Bowser's final battle in Yoshi's Island, and each of his fireballs knocks down any building blocks it touches, forcing the player to finish the fight ASAP before the entire toy castle collapses. Donkey Kong and Ken swing through a haunted variation of Jungle Hijinx, escaping a wide variety of ghosts and avoiding pits of acid below them. Finally, Mario is shown in the prehistoric world; he encounters another new power-up, the Dino Skull, and grows to an immense size, gaining the ability to break through blocks, pipes, etc. and gobble up enemies. Day 3 Trailer 4: Kid Icarus Vengeance [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XHs99iVpnXU Madeon - Icarus] begins playing as the screen fades from black into a view of the legendary realm of Skyworld. We see shots of birds flying around the buildings and centurions guarding the gates to Palutena's temple. A strange dark substance is forming above it, and it seems to be growing larger with each passing second. Pit swoops onto a platform and looks out to the horizon, finding a fleet of floating Underworld ships approaching Skyworld. In the distance, Amazon Pandora watches from a throne, commanding her army to begin the invasion. She snaps her fingers, and seven multicolored streams of energy flow from her hands, blasting out towards the centurions. Pit gives the Underworld army a determined stare and jumps up, shooting arrows at Pandora's troops and dodging the energy streams. Palutena, Dark Pit, and Phosphora all join him in battle, exchanging blows with the enemy soldiers. The red energy stream strikes a centurion, transforming him into a raging lunatic as he turns on the four characters. The other six streams are shown to have similar effects -- orange makes the victims jealous of anyone in power (in this case, Palutena); yellow gives them a desire for great wealth; green fills them with pride and extreme determination; blue makes them cannibalistic zombies; indigo turns them into sluggish brutes who are hard to push out of the way; and violet plants a strong affection for the person they are closest to. Pit, Pittoo, Palutena, and Phosphora give each other concerned glances, wondering what to do. Gameplay footage is shown off, depicting the Skyworld battle from the player's perspective. Up to four players can grab a Switch Joy-Con and drop into the action. Pit and Dark Pit rack up chain attacks on enemies as Phosphora launches energy spheres at pillars on the Underworld ships. Palutena can heal herself and the other characters when times are rough. Two players slide their Joy-Cons on opposite sides of a tablet screen, and Pit and Palutena stand by each other. As each player mashes the buttons on their own Joy-Con in a real-time interaction sequence, Palutena prepares a spell and Pit charges his bow. Upon inputting the final commands, Palutena enchants Pit's fully charged arrow, lighting it on fire and greatly increasing its speed so that it shatters one of the pillars. The trailer then cuts to a boss battle against Amazon Pandora. She fires a large dark blast at the four characters, and Phosphora covers them with an energy shield as Dark Pit lashes out at Pandora with his weapons. Palutena launches white lasers at Pandora, stunning her while Pit uses a combo attack. All four players press the SL and SR buttons simultaneously, and the playable characters unite for a powerful team attack, covering the area with white energy as they all charge towards Pandora to deal the final blow... Logo by . Trailer 5: The Exalian Disneyverse A clip from an untitled special begins as four heroes walk up to a swirling vortex that is sucking everything into it. Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Wander, and Kick Buttowski enter the temple, where they find a sorceress with short red hair, black eyeshadow, and a flowing blue dress glaring at them. ---- TEN MONTHS EARLIER... [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qDIMlYaT5Hg Portugal, The Man - Feel It Still] begins playing as clips from four different shows are shown off. The first show is a sequel to Gravity Falls, depicting Dipper and Mabel Pines five years older. They are shown moving into the town of Gravity Falls with their family. Dipper: (sighs) Home away from home. Mabel: I-am-so-excited! What appears to be their younger brother gazes out the window at the welcome sign. Brother: Oh boy, I've been waiting for this day since I was seven years old! Dipper: It's gonna be awesome, Tyler. Trust me on that. However, as they keep driving, they realize the town seems to have been urbanized since they left. A large statue of a middle-aged businessman named Hex Martin stands in the middle of a courtyard. Mabel: Woah... things have really changed around here. They pull into the more traditional part of town, where the Mystery Shack is still the same as it ever was. Dipper: Well the Mystery Shack's the same, so that's good... I guess... Bill Cipher, still frozen in stone, stares at them through his stony eye. ---- Another clip, this time depicting a new season of Kim Possible, is presented. Kim and her best friend, Ron Stoppable, sneaking into a dark lair. Kim: Any sign of 'em? Ron: Nope... not a trace. They fall through a trap door and find themselves in a dark room. Several glowing red eyes open, and the room lights up. Kim and Ron encounter Shego, who has used enhanced neuro-compliance chips to brainwash Kim's friends. Shego: Honestly, kids... with all the new technology that's been going around, you should have seen this coming. Kim lashes out at Shego, charging at her with a punch before the screen suddenly goes black. ---- The third clip brings in the cast of Wander Over Yonder. We see a giant cosmic battlefield comprised of parts from several planets, where an audience cheers as Wander enters the stage with a bronze helmet and plasma katana. A tall, lanky yellow alien with a plaid vest and light gray undershirt serves as the announcer. Announcer: Ladies and gentlecreatures... I am the great and powerful LORD SPECTATOR! Wander glances behind him, and Sylvia the horse-like alien gives him a thumbs up. He turns back around, fastening his helmet as hard as he can. Lord Spectator: In this corner, we have WANDER! An optimistic lil dude who lost his homeworld a while back and has been... wandering the galaxy ever since! And in this other corner, we've got the biggest, baddest criminal duo in the UNIVERSE... the one, the only, the great and legendary... MOTH AND MAMMOTH! A medium-sized fly alien and his larger frog-like ally land directly in front of Wander, who shudders at the sight of them. ---- In the fourth clip, we get a view of Mellowbrook Elementary School. Kick and his best friend Gunther Magnuson get ready for class, with Kick looking confident in how his day will turn out. Gunther: Hey, Kick! You look like you're havin' a great day. Kick: Gunther, yesterday I made a new record at Dead Man's Drop. I'm all the rage now. Unfortunately for him, a group of quadruplets burst through the door. They are all wearing flakjackets, blue T-shirts with each of their names spelled out, khakis, and white biker boots -- and they look pretty much the same except for their hair. "Show Down" has spiky jet-black hair, "Throw Down" dons curly superblonde hair; "Slow Down"'s hair is straight and brown with the bangs reaching down to his eyes; and "Low Down" sports long, red hair that flows just past his shoulders. All of the kids in the area flock over to them... except Kick and Gunther. Kick: ...who the heck are they, anyway? Nobody in this school knows them! Kendall Perkins just watches from the front door, facepalming. Kendall: Ugh... MORE speed freaks?! ---- FOUR WORLDS We jump back to Gravity Falls, where Soos Ramirez shows Dipper, Mabel, and Tyler a secret map. Soos: Listen, kiddos... there's something Grunkle Stan never told you. That prophecy about Bill Cipher? It gets even MORE complicated. Tyler: AWESOME! Dipper: No, not awesome. The entire universe could be in danger. Tyler: Who cares? Conspiracy theories, baby! The fans are gonna be ALL OVER this! THREE SCHEMES Shego smirks, with Kim and Ron tied up as their brainwashed friends surround them. Shego: In the age of smart devices and advanced computers, it won't be long til I finally have... total control. Kim: You won't get away with this. Shego: Are you so sure about that? She pulls up footage of several security cameras, revealing that she has brainwashed secret agents all over the world using neuro-compliance chips. Ron: Dang... it's like the Illuminati up in there. Kim growls and tries to kick Shego, but to no avail. TWO FACTIONS ...OR NOT Lord Hater and Lord Dominator are shown arguing with each other over what to do with the planet they have found. Lord Hater: I say we conquer it! Its inhabitants could be useful as minions! Lord Dominator: Forget that, I wanna blast it to smithereens! It looks so lame! Lord Hater: But babe, you wouldn't want those valuable resources to go to waste! Lord Dominator: Resources, schmesources! And DON'T call me babe! Lord Hater: Fine, BABE... uh, I mean... yes, m'lord. Lord Dominator: (groans) ONE UNIVERSE Kick and Gunther make a game plan at lunch. Kick: OK Gunther, I think it's about time I started my own stunts team... and I want you to be my first teammate. Gunther: ...YES!! Let's get this show on the road! ???: CAN I JOIN TOO?? Jackie Wackerman, a nerdy girl who is obsessed with Kick, smiles wide at them. Kick: Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh...... FINE. Jackie: YAY! I love you Kick! (grabs him and starts smooching him on the cheek) Kick: O-OK, please stop... stop! JACKIE, STOP! A montage of events in all four shows plays. We see: *Dipper, Mabel, and Tyler on the run from a horde of monsters that look like Christmas presents; *Kim and Ron preparing for combat against Shego's army, with help from an Indian agent-in-training; *Wander and Sylvia riding a train in what appears to be New Orleans; *Kick, Gunther, and Jackie racing the Down Quadruplets in a dirtbike competition; *Wendy Corduroy and Pacifica Northwest confronting a swarm of mutant maggots; *Dr. Drakken attempting to steal Shego's scepter before she pushes him back with an electric pulse; *Lords Hater and Dominator placing the finishing touches on a powerful robot that will track down Wander and take him down once and for all; *and Kick's siblings, Brad and Brianna, running out to a stadium with distressed looks on their faces as an ambulance passes them. ---- We return to the scene with Dipper, Kim, Wander, and Kick together, as they come face-to-face with the powerful sorceress. Dipper: Stand down, Centurica! Your actions WILL have consequences! Centurica: (chuckles) If you say so... Centurica summons an enormous monster made up of several variations of Bill Cipher from alternate dimensions and commands it to attack the heroes, who look up at it with anger, ready for battle... ---- The last footage we see reveals Grunkle Stan, who is now wearing an eyepatch with a clock sketched into it. Grunkle Stan: C'mon, kids... you've got a lot to learn. Day 4 Trailer 6: Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle 2 UPDATE All ten of these characters confront a menacing robot overlord in a continuation of the F3 2017 announcement trailer. Art by IceWolf762 on DeviantArt Chaos Jenny unleashes her combat weapons, all modeled after Cluster, Irken, or Kraang technology of some sort. She blocks Leonardo's katanas with a Kraang staff and uses a Cluster stun bomb to trap Danny Phantom in a state in which he is not able to move. After a scuffle with Agent Xero, she takes back the All-Seeing Eye and prepares to unlock its potential... ...at least until Jimmy Neutron opens up his Hypercube and summons a holographic copy of Ultra Lord, who punches Chaos Jenny into a wall. Lincoln: Whoa, dude... how did that happen? Jimmy: I call 'em Tagalongs. They're holograms of all our friends and enemies designed to distract whoever we're fighting. I can pull them up with my Hypercube, and you guys can too. SpongeBob: I guess they pack quite a punch! (does his familiar laugh) Leonardo: No time for small talk. That hologram will vanish in ten seconds! We gotta get that eye while we still can! Agent Xero: Leave it to me. Xero slides under the Ultra Lord hologram's legs and kicks Chaos Jenny, who trips and drops the eye. She suddenly pulls it back towards her via magnet as the Tagalong fades away. Chaos Jenny: Really? Is that all you've got? Such a pity. She prepares a lethal superlaser and aims it at the Ultra Strugglers, who brace for the impact. All hope seems to be lost until... 1987 Ninja Turtles: TURTLE POWER! The 1987 Ninja Turtles jump out of a portal, going all out on Chaos Jenny with their weapons. A squadron of other heroes follows suit. The 24 heroes surround Chaos Jenny, glaring at her. Jenny: Alright, you little fiend... hand over the All-Seeing Eye and stop looking for reasons to enslave the world! Chaos Jenny just smirks. Chaos Jenny: I don't need a reason to enslave anyone... I just do it. Chaos Jenny lunges towards the heroes, who get ready to fight back. We then see clips of gameplay footage showing off the newcomers and the new Tagalong feature. On the Technodrome stage, Lincoln calls up a Tagalong resembling the Armaggedroid to pummel Timmy off the battlefield. Cindy and April dodge each other's attacks repeatedly at Goo Lagoon until Larry uses a slam attack on them, knocking them back on either side. Agent Xero fights the 1987 Turtles on a Modifyers-inspired stage; Agent Xero summons a 1987 Shredder tagalong to attack the Turtles while they spread out in separate directions. It is shown that while playing as the 1987 Turtles, you can choose which one to control while the others help out under the control of the CPU. We also get a first look at the game's story mode, where we see Jenny and Leo fighting 1987 Krang in his iconic alien mech as Chaos Jenny tries to distract them with homing missiles that they must direct towards Krang. Before the trailer ends, we cut back to the scene with the Ultra Strugglers. Chaos Jenny lies on the ground, stunned, as they all look down at her. Raphael: By the way, I'd suggest you surrender now... 'cause we brought MORE backup. A crimson glow can be seen in the sky, and a young French woman in a ladybug-themed suit lands in the middle of the Ultra Strugglers' circle, right in front of Chaos Jenny. Ladybug: OK, Miss Murder... you know what to do. Trailer 7: Boom Boom - Mystery of the Koopa Troop HD Boom Boom and Pom Pom walk up to the Boo Palace looming over them, ready for whatever their new job requires. ---- A montage of gameplay footage comes on, revealing an HD remake of Boom Boom: Mystery of the Koopa Troop, one of Lone Planet's earliest games. We see Boom Boom taking down hordes of enemy soldiers with his trademark spin attack, as well as a wide variety of combat moves, making the game feel like a sort of beat-em-up. Another clip shows off Pom Pom, who is more projectile and stealth focused and uses boomerangs, shruikens, and fog clones in combat. Aside from the two main characters, players can also take control of Bowser, who is shown breaking through barriers with his claws and fireballs; his gameplay is very similar to . Throughout the trailer we see the characters picking up Troopa Sammiches -- food power-ups that will grant them different boosts or abilities. For instance, a buffalo sammich will grant the character enhanced fire abilities similar to those of a Fire Flower, and a BBQ beef sammich increases their strength for a limited time. We also get glimpses at "arena battles" where Boom Boom, Pom Pom, or Bowser will be pitted against a boss and their army. The arena battle displayed is a battle against Choomba and a wide variety of Goombas. However, Bowser is fighting them, implying that they may have been hypnotized. Sure enough, we see Lady Bow assuming command of a Boo army that has set out to take over the Koopa Kingdom, and possibly the rest of the world. She sends her soldiers to possess various members of the Koopa Troop as Boom Boom watches with fury. He charges his spin attack and launches himself up to Lady Bow's tower, preparing to do some serious damage. MYSTERY OF THE KOOPA TROOP Day 5 Final Trailer: Shadowcalypse 3 - Empress of the Cosmos Three months after the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, we see a couple gazing out at the sunset. Umbra: So how's it feel to be married? Andromeda: It's the best thing that's ever happened to me... even if we are stuck in the past. Umbra: Heh... yeah... how's Apollo doing? Andromeda: His teacher called me and told me he got detention. Ugh... kids. Umbra: Should we go and pick him up now? Andromeda: I guess. You know how it is with his... powers... We see quick flashes of Apollo lashing out at his adoptive parents, with bursts of fire launching out of his palms. Umbra: It's weird. I've never raised a kid before to begin with, but him... he gets mad easily. Andromeda: Don't worry about it. I was Nebula's librarian, I know how to be strict. They suddenly see a grey mist forming on the horizon as it zooms closer to them. Umbra: Oh damn... is that...? The mist assembles into a humanoid form that looks similar to Umbra, but with green eyes and a purple shirt underneath his dark coat. Umbra: ...Penumbra? What are you doing here? Penumbra: The resistance needs you, man. Now more than ever... Umbra and Andromeda look at each other with shock for a minute, until Umbra's expression becomes a glare. Umbra: ...we're bringing our son. Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Subpages